


Breaking the Rules

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is just embarrassing, Established Relationship, Humor, It's like half of one tho, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: “Are ya aroused, Omi-kun?” Atsumu purrs clumsily.“No,” Sakusa snorts, wishing he could tear his eyes away, but it’s such a disaster he keeps looking. (At least, that’s what he tells himself.)Sakusa doesn't like to be touched, so why on Earth does Atsumu think Sakusa wants him in his lap trying to be seductive?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got so much secondhand embarrassment writing this, but I've also never had this much fun writing a fic before.  
> For SakuAtsu week! I used a bonus prompt, but I'm pretty sure it could qualify for Touch as well.  
>  **Prompt:** _Touch || "I wanna hurry home to you, put on a slow, dumb show for you, and crack you up"_

“Omi- _ kun _ !” Atsumu’s voice gets more persistent as he bounces onto the couch beside him. There’s still one cushion between them, as Sakusa is dead-set on keeping his distance from Atsumu despite having shared a bed with him for four months now. He’d laid down those rules on day one, and every rule they have is not to be broken. The no touching rule is likely the most important one, though Sakusa has on a handful of occasions broken it.

For now, he cuts a sideways glance at Atsumu when he sits, having not heard him return. There’s still a little bit of moisture on his hands, which is good. It means Atsumu washed them, another of their rules. Always wash your hands upon entering the apartment.

“Didn’t hear you come in,” Sakusa murmurs and turns the page of his books. It’s a psychological thriller, one of the only genres Sakusa reads. He’s not very into romance, finding it frivolous yet somehow being roped into a relationship with the setter beside him.

“Obviously! Been callin’ yer name for like ten minutes from the kitchen!” Atsumu barks a laugh and Sakusa raises an eyebrow, always impressed by his exaggerations. Sakusa only makes a noise of acknowledgement and goes back to his book. The apartment had been quiet while Atsumu was out doing whatever and that’s how Sakusa prefers it. With Atsumu comes noise, whether it’s from the TV, his phone, or his mouth. It’s usually his mouth. 

Today is no exception. Sakusa’s learned all of Atsumu’s little intricacies, starting with the tapping of his fingers on his thigh, then the cracking of his knuckles, and the intake of breath before he says something stupid.

“So, I bought us something today.”

“Did you?” Sakusa remains uninterested. He can hear Komori laughing in the back of his mind, saying,  _ Why are you even dating? _

“C’mon Omi-omi! Put the book down! I wanna show ya somethin’!” 

With a hefty sigh Sakusa closes his book and places it on the cushion between them. He finally lifts his gaze to Atsumu and despite everything, he’s reminded why he was so attracted to him in the first place. The blonde hair, the crooked nose, the big grin on his face for no apparent reason. Atsumu may have a horrible personality but his face makes up for it. (Though of course, there are times where Sakusa is grateful for Atsumu being overly caring and overly cautious. Overly everything, he likes to say.)

Atsumu jumps up and he waves his hands, “Okay, stay there. Don’t move, and  _ don’t  _ pick the book up again!”

All Sakusa can do is sigh and fold his hands neatly in his lap now, waiting for whatever disaster Atsumu has planned to unfold.

The reveal is disappointing, but that is to be expected. Atsumu comes back in low-riding sweatpants and a loose t-shirt cut into a v-neck. Sakusa looks at him bored, “You wanted to show me your pajamas? I see that all the time.”

“No!” Atsumu yells and he motions a little with his hands, “Move over a lil’. No, the other way!” Sakusa had moved closer to the arm of the couch, hoping to get as far away as possible from Atsumu if he were to sit down again. With another sigh he moves a couple inches towards the middle of the couch, levelling his gaze on Atsumu. Atsumu’s got a Cheshire grin on his face, making Sakusa nervous, moreso as he comes closer and straddles him on the couch. Sakusa’s face pinches as Atsumu settles on his thighs, and he ignores the fact that above him like this, he looks really good. 

“What are you doing.” 

“I’m gonna strip for ya!” 

Ah, so that explains his awful grin. Sakusa’s face gets even scrunchier, as if he’d eaten a lemon. “On what planet do you think this is something I’d want?”

“Oh come on! Everybody wants to see all of this!” Atsumu rolls a hand over himself. Sakusa just stares, his face finally going back to normal, normal being no emotion whatsoever. He had two default states: expressionless and disgust.

“This doesn’t follow our rules.”

“Well, we’re breaking the rules!” Atsumu claps and he hops off of Sakusa’s lap, leaving Sakusa mildly disappointed. He can see Atsumu take a deep breath, most likely calming his nerves like he does before a game. The music starts a little after and Atsumu turns around to face him. Sakusa waits, patiently, to see how this goes. He’s surprised Atsumu would want to do something like this, especially when he’s prone to embarrassment. There is a blush high on Atsumu’s cheeks and Sakusa smirks a little. It takes a lot for Atsumu to willingly embarrass himself and he loves to see it. 

The first thing that is extremely apparent is that Atsumu is off beat. His hips are moving completely opposite to the music as he sways side to side, running his hands over his body. He drags the shirt up a little, showing off his abdomen before he lowers it again, still moving. The second thing Sakusa notices is that, even though he’s trying to be sexy,  _ he’s not sexy _ . It does get a little bit better when Atsumu all but rips his shirt off when he gets tired of lifting it up and down. He comes back to straddle Sakusa, making sure their legs aren’t touching and his hands are planted on the back of the couch. He rolls his body, untimed once more, though he seems to be having a good time. The flush of his cheeks extends to his neck now.

“Are ya aroused, Omi-kun?” Atsumu purrs clumsily.

“No,” Sakusa snorts, wishing he could tear his eyes away, but it’s such a disaster he keeps looking. (At least, that’s what he tells himself.)

Atsumu gives him a flat look but he continues his motions, his chest dangerously close to Sakusa’s face. Sakusa backs up as best he can, avoiding laying his head on Atsumu’s hands. Sakusa knows he washed them upon coming in, but that doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t like being touched outside of their normal parameters. The only reason he isn’t extremely uncomfortable right now is because Atsumu is highly entertaining. His effort is laughable but Sakusa doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a laugh. 

The song changes and Atsumu stands again, his most fluid movement since he started this “strip tease”. Sakusa isn’t even sure it could be called that, or what he would call it. At least he’s a little more on beat this time, finally finding his groove, much to Sakusa’s chagrin. Maybe he is getting a little bit aroused, but there’s just something about Miya Atsumu that turns him on. He’s not sure what.

He regrets that thought the moment Atsumu turns around and flashes the bottom of his bright red briefs, which read  _ ARE YOU NASTY?  _ in big, bold letters. Sakusa drags a hand down his face. Is this over yet? Can he go back to his book? It was finally getting to the good part, and he’d put it down so Atsumu could make a mockery of strippers.

“It should say ‘I’m disgusting’. Because this is appalling,” Sakusa tells him.

Atsumu only slaps his ass in response and sticks his tongue out at him before resuming. He hooks his thumbs in the waist of his sweatpants and teases them down his hips, the red of his underwear assaulting Sakusa’s eyes once more. He wishes Atsumu would strip those off so he wouldn’t have to see that monstrosity, but he isn’t sure he can control himself if his boyfriend gets naked. It’s the only time Sakusa loses his control. 

The sweats get lower and lower each thump of the drums until finally, Atsumu is ready to kick them off. He starts to say something, but in the process he trips on the leg of the sweatpants and falls to the ground, louder than any beats the music could produce. Sakusa stares at him, mouth open in surprise and he can’t help himself. He lets out one, low peel of laughter. Atsumu falling is one of the best things he’s seen to date, how could he not laugh? 

Atsumu lets out a groan, not one of pain but of mortification. He lays there faced away from Sakusa, flat on his stomach, mumbling to himself. Sakusa can’t make out the words but he’s been around Atsumu long enough to know they’re ones of self hatred. He lets him lay there for a moment, eyeing his book before he realizes it’s too cruel to leave him in that state. His pants are still around his ankles. Sakusa’s lips quirk up at that fact.

“Miya..”

“Leave me here to die.”

“C’mon Miya, get up,” Sakusa says, still in that toneless voice of his.

“Ya laughed at me,” Atsumu murmurs into their rug.

“What?”

“Ya  _ laughed _ at me!” Atsumu cries out and he turns to look at Sakusa, face brighter than the briefs that are now fully exposed.

“Well, yes. You fell. Why wouldn’t I laugh at that?”

Atsumu glared and he turned his head away again, not saying another word. Sakusa is bemused and he lets him lay like that for a while before that even becomes too pathetic. He stands and neatly folds himself onto the floor beside him, sitting on his calves.

“Did you not want me to enjoy myself?”

There was no response for some time before finally, “I did.”

“Well, you made me laugh. So there, I’m ashamed to admit it, but you did.”

“I wanted ya to think I’m  _ sexy _ .”

Sakusa sighs. He can either lie or he can suck up his pride for Atsumu’s sake.  _ Just this once _ , he tells himself, “You were. Very sexy.” It’s pinched and hard to get out, but it’s the truth. Atsumu’s hot and maybe Sakusa’s a little shallow for agreeing to date him initially just because of that fact. But Komori was wrong, Sakusa knows exactly why he’s dating Atsumu and it’s because he finally gives Sakusa the thrill he’s always needed while respecting his boundaries.

Well, aside from this. But Sakusa can forgive him. Maybe.

Atsumu’s head shoots up and his eyes are sparkling, filling Sakusa immediately with regret. The smirks falls naturally onto his face, “Mm, I knew ya’d think I was sexy, Omi-kun. Ya can’t resist me!”

Sakusa scrunches his nose and he returns to his seat on the couch, picking up his book, “If you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll take it back. And for god sake those briefs are atrocious.”

“Ya love them. And me!” Atsumu bounces to his feet, pulling his pants up to give Sakusa what he wants. The music is shut off and there’s heat beside Sakusa as Atsumu sits directly beside him. He even lets the blonde lay his head on his shoulder for a bit, as long as he doesn’t drool on him.

If Atsumu is going to break the rules, than maybe Sakusa could tear down his walls and break them too. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
